


The Long Way Around

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [96]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Communication, Consent, Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Help, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Research, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Strength, Support, Talking, Topping from the Bottom, Understanding, Virginity, respect, trial and error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Would a request for both of them being inexperienced with men be possible? Blushes, shy kisses, etc. Maybe pausing to watch a porn/do a web search because they really don't know what they're doing, and getting all awkward and/or turned at the thought of doing that to the other. Rock-paper-scissors to decide who is doing which roll for comedic effect? Fumbling until they sort of get it right?*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	The Long Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> *I tried*

**_The Long Way Around_ **

Once they actually find themselves together Buck and Eddie have used up their luck.

It's like they're finally seeing.

It takes a lot of hints and signs and comments plus them both finally being open to things with therapy and self growth as keys.

But eventually they got there and now they're together finally.

It still feels kinda weird since both have thought back to it and objectively seen other men as attractive but never actually-

Both have had a few friendly hand jobs, one with other ranch hands and one with a high school friend but it wasn't talked about or thought of as more than dudes just offering a helping hand to one another really.

So they're still fresh and new to this. 'Virgin' comes to mind.

They both laugh since they haven't been virgins since early high school though but- well. 

It's kinda right though- at least.

"We're virgins to being gay, or well, bi with men," Buck said.

They'd done this thing he'd suggested of looking up different sexalities and those felt best.

Eddie snorted but didn't let go of Buck's hand during any of it.

"I just- I-" Buck bit his lips but stopped at Eddie's stroking.

"I know- I don't want to rush into things either- but we're in uncharted waters here Buck."

"From what I read and watched, it- uh takes a lot to actually do it."

"Yeah. I- I don't think porn, especially studio wise is very informative of things Buck." Eddie tilted his head and looked at him with the softest eyes.

"I- I know that. I trust personal stories of self discovery over jump cut shots of hot dudes getting it on and suddenly clean" Buck looked exasperated at him. "Some- a few go for I guess- they look and say realism."

"We- we could ask Michael."

"I- I don't want to bother him. Or them. Hell Hen doesn't know about us being together yet." Buck said to Eddie's suggestion. "I don't want to just go to him for that- it just seems rude, for it to only be for advice like that."

"Buck." Eddie intoned.

"I know he's nice, Micheal is cool and would probably say yes to helping with a smile but- it doesn't stop me from feeling bad to only talk to him about that."

Eddie sighed. "I- I get that."

So it looked like they were on their own. It was unsaid that Josh was also out of the picture advice wise. 

They didn't know any bisexual guys either which- or did they?

"Do- none of the guys at the station are- wait isn't-" Eddie began only to be cut off by Buck.

"Willis is gay but- we don't talk to him and- it would be weird."

Eddie touched his closed eyes and shook his head at that. 

"Yeah. Back at square one."

"Hey- I'm more than okay with just taking it slow. We know hand jobs, we sorta know blow jobs, we got grinding as an option too. And we can work up to it."

"The- the sex shop owner from one of our calls- we could."

"No." Buck said too quickly. "Chim goes there."

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Don't ask me. I blocked it out."

"Okay. But- we- I guess we don't need help. Maybe. I've got you and you've got me" he kissed him and Buck felt at peace, his mind slowed from its racing.

"So- uh. This one article said it could be painful to umm- do the deed." Buck said, looking around Eddie's like someone else might pop out and catch them there.

"I- can't all sex be if people aren't into it or working together?" Eddie remembered a few horror stories from others first times and sexual adventures on calls.

"The guys dick, reverse cowgirl." Buck gulped at the reminder.

"Yeah. Or that allergic reaction and the one chafing incident."

Buck hissed. "True, but- I was talking about- it might not be for everyone- like they said it- well from my understanding- it takes a lot of strength to bottom. So- I think it would be best if I did it,"

Eddie looked at him then like Buck grew an extra head.

"You think you can take more- that your pain tolerance is higher?" Eddie asked, confused but not really though.

"Not necessarily- you were in the army and have literally been shot but- I mean my tattoos." Buck shrugged at him.

"I have tattoos too, and fought through pain while shot," Eddie gestured to him.

"But I have more and, I mean, my leg," Buck said sheepishly.

The most obvious thing would be to detail falling into the well and getting trapped in under that but-

"No. We're not comparing that." Eddie touched Buck's face gently, ended it there.

"Okay. Then- I still have a better pain tolerance when it comes to non accidents." Buck said.

"Street-" Eddie didn't finish.

"I'm not calling you weak. I just-"

"I don't want to hurt you." Eddie said, Buck heard his plea.

"And you won't. Not more than I want- just like I wouldn't- but- you're better at taking orders and following other's leads Eds." 

And he had him there. 

They didn't want to hurt one another but also Eddie was an expert at silent communication while Buck wasn't a slouch but sometimes couldn't read him on rare occasions.

"Okay. But- I don't think- I'm not averse to bottoming. This will just be our first try and if you don't like it then we don't ever have to or we try again when both you and I are ready for it."

"Yeah. I've seen your ass Eddie. I'm- ugh. I'm looking forward to that. I'm not blind man." 

"Oh really." 

And that's how they ended up making out on the couch before eating lunch and cuddling naked post dry humping together.

Buck was cupping Eddie's cheeks and as he bit Buck's chest and neck playfully. 

With a change of clothes and the place fixed up they picked up Christopher and stored their talk away for a later date.

No pressure. Okay, a little.

Christopher was happy as ever and they played with him after tackling homework all together.

Three brains batting at the multiple subjects as best they could until they were home free.

\--

They were in Eddie's room. It was almost midnight and Christopher had been out for an hour now, peacefully quiet.

Buck hasn't officially moved in yet but they're dating and Christopher knew first.

Buck's working on his gag reflex which- has been getting better.

Eddie is trying not to moan too loudly for Chris to wake up. 

The last thing they need is him thinking oh no daddy is sick or hurt better make sure to wake up buck and help take care of him.

Eddie's hands are in buck's hair as he's taking him in and holding there for a second, unmoving, just- was he holding his breath?

Then Eddie feels his breath as he gets back to work. Fuck.

Eddie chokes into a gasp.

Buck looks up with those lips covered in precome and spit.

It's- he looks so fucking good.

Eddie's pulling him up into a kiss. Feels buck's dick next to his. Takes him in his hand along with himself. 

Now he's thinking of it. Maybe he could up his own game at that. Wants to make buck feel just as good as he makes him.

But Eddie's gag reflex is worse. He'll need a lot more work. But- buck's worth every bit of effort. 

Buck gives his all. And Eddie- he gives Buck what he has. All he can. Buck is his, deserve this.

He feels buck coming before him, dick bouncing in his hand next to his own cock, onto them.

Buck's hand is running through Eddie's happy trail in their come.

Eddie finds it hot. It's them.

Maybe the old him some time ago wouldn't see that, might be disgusted but- he feels warmth, comfort. It's buck. He's with him.

"I- am I getting better?" 

"I had to do everything I could not to be too loud. Yes Buck." 

"Hmm. Really?" Buck looked amused, proud, and shy?

"Yes. I- I wanna try doing that- for you. But- might take time."

"We've got nothing but time. I'm not going anywhere, as long as you want me here." Buck said.

"I'll always want you here. You're moving in, once you're out of that lease. We'll move your stuff before that." Eddie told him.

They cleaned off before falling back on the bed in only their boxer briefs under the covers.

\--

Eddie finds a box ripped to unrecognizable shreds in the recycling and the trash one day.

He doesn't have the time to ask, past seeing the address being Buck's old apartment number.

It's a few days later when he finds out as Christopher is with Pepa at Eddie's for the night.

Albert is over at Chimney's.

They're making out on Buck's cough as he squeezes buck's ass and feels something there.

"I bought something." Buck says.

"I see-" Eddie tells him.

It's a tiny butt plug. Supposed to be the beginning of training someone up for anal sex.

"I- no pressure." 

"Is- today's the first day you wore it? In?" Eddie asked.

"No." Buck shook his head, teasing, with a grin. "I tried it for an hour and a half the other day. Took some effort and a good bit of lube."

Eddie hums and accidently turns it on where he touches it.

Buck's vibrating with it, smiling into a bitten lip, cock aching hard. "Uh. Eddie." 

"Can you get off, just from this?"

Eddie was curious and turned on.

"I- uh." Buck breathes. "Maybe?"

He waits. Buck opens his eyes.

He nods. "Yeah." In reply.

Eddie turns it up more.

Buck's gasping now. 

Eddie's leaking precome at the sight of Buck above him. Coming undone. Almost there. Just a little- bit- more. 

"Good. You're- come for me. Come on me." Eddie's fishing buck out of his underwear. 

Buck's nodding, furiously.

He's touching himself, slowly going at it, with more attention on Buck above him. Eyes lidded.

Buck's coming and Eddie's jerking off to it soon joining.

He's shaking from it, through it as Eddie holds him. 

Buck's warm all over and Eddie's kiss is so much but not enough. Buck chases it and fuck.

Eddie's coming over buck's stomach, his abs over their dicks, sandwiched between them. Moaning loudly to join buck in his enjoyment.

He has enough sense to turn off the plug for buck. Who is all loose limbs over and around him. 

Buck breathes a thanks. Obviously not going to be able to turn it off himself too quickly after.

When they're both back to themselves again on the couch buck as grinning like a cat.

"Can-" 

"Do you-"

Eddie nods for buck to go first.

"Do you think- do you want to- I- can you- finger me? I- don't think I'm ready for a dick just yet. But- I want to- I really want to be." Buck says, laughs at that.

"I was going to ask if that would be okay? I- want to- if you're okay with it, trying that." Eddie tells him, nods and asks him.

"Yeah. We were thinking the same thing." Buck shrugs. 

"I- read your mind." He winks. 

Buck laughs at that and helps Eddie to get his underwear the rest of the way off of him.

They're moving up to the bed from their couch romp.

Bucks back is on the bed. They're more comfortable here.

Eddie searches and finds the lube Buck had in his drawer.

He eases the plug out and deposits it on the floor next to them both. Buck prepped.

Eddie's holding his legs open with his own and lubing up.

Trying to warm it a bit.

Buck's rubbing Eddie's thighs between his own with his hands.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Buck nodded.

Eddie's hand without the lube came down near buck's hole to hold him open as he teased his first finger into Buck. 

Buck was barely loose. But- he looked on, encouragingly.

Eddie eased his way in and out going slow until Buck told him to go faster. He obliged the request. Buck's command. Hot.

They could talk about it later.

Eddie had no idea what he was doing but- the look on Buck's face, pinched then relaxed. He felt good, a little confident that it was pleasurable, and didn't hurt.

He continued on.

"Relax. Breathe. I've got you."

Buck did. Let him in more. Helped it along with him.

"Fuck." He breathed out.

"You're doing so good. How's it feel? Talk to me buck." He asked.

"Ah. I- it feels. Weird. But good. Not bad. Just- different. Keep doing that."

Eddie twisted his fingers again.

Buck jumped a bit.

Eddie's fingers were big but they weren't a dick. It would be more than this and Buck wasn't ready.

Yet!

"Tell me if it hurts." Eddie said.

"I will. I know. It doesn't." Buck opens his eyes from focusing on the feelings, the anticipation.

He grabs Eddie's other hand.

Eventually Eddie figures he's found buck's sweet spot, his prostate is close because-

Buck's arching off the bed and squeezing his hand at that.

He comes shooting up his own chest. A joyful cry escapes him.

Eddie loves the way he looks. 

Wrecked and blissful all at once.

He's coming down to kiss Buck and buck is clinging to him like he's going to escape or vanish.

They make out more, sloppily with tiredness and sleepy.

Eddie falls asleep with his head on Buck's chest, cuddled in.

They're messy as hell but don't care a single bit about it.

In the early morning they'll wake to clean and go see Christopher.

\--

When it finally happens though, it's anything but planned.

They've had a stressful day. 

They're both on edge and the only thing keeping them calm is the others touch beside them.

They're going home. To Eddie's.

Buck's been moved in now. 

Christopher is going to a sleepover with Denny at Hen's.

They're just sitting on the couch both a little worn out and in each other's space as the TV goes.

They're not watching.

Then Eddie's kissing him.

Buck's kissing him back.

They're getting undressed.

This wasn't planned.

But they're all in though.

Buck's pulling off Eddie's shirt as he works at his belt and zipper.

Buck's furiously catching up.

Their clothes are trailing to the bedroom. Their bedroom now.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asks.

"I am. Are you?" Buck asks back.

"I- I am. But I want you to be ready." He says. 

Like he hasn't gotten buck pinned to the bed under him. 

"I- trust me. I'm ready. And- I kinda like this- spontaneous."

Eddie nods and it's back on.

Buck's pulling Eddie down by his neck and Eddie's hands are roaming Buck's body. 

Down his arm to his side.

It's- too fast and too slow too.

They're both hard and leaking.

Buck's laughing at Eddie's stubble over his middle as he licks and kisses him, bites.

Then Eddie's letting Buck guide him down. Switching spaces.

"I- I wanna be on top. I- I think it gives me more leverage and- I'll feel more in control. Make it easier from what I read before."

Old knowledge mixed with new.

He's reaching for Eddie's nightstand to find the hidden lube in a sock to find it empty.

They used it up already. No.

"Shit." Buck whines out.

"No. There's more in the bathroom. Under the sink." Eddie says, knows for a fact.

Buck eyed the door. 

"Go get it." Eddie says, nods.

Buck opens his mouth, closes it. 

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"I'll get it." Eddie tells him.

He slides out and goes over there naked, walking fast.

Buck gets a good view of him.

He returns with the more full lube that's barely been opened.

Eddie gets back into place.

"Where were we?" He asks.

His smirk soothing Buck's soul.

"About to get to the good stuff." 

"All staff's good with you Buck"

Buck freezes at that for a second. Eddie nods back up.

"It's true. If you want- we can try- with me. I'm up for it."

"No. I- you can't just say that. I- I believe you. And- I feel the same way. Anything with you is more than good Eddie, it's great."

Eddie breathes and nods. Agreement and encouragement.

Buck's taking charge and Eddie's all for it. Helps in lubing up his own dick as buck's working on his ass just then.

Teamwork. They're a team. Even when they're in bed, having sex.

Then buck's moving closer up. Straddling Eddie, over him.

He sees buck's fingerings himself open with effort at the angle he's currently in. 

"Do you want me to help? I can do it?" Eddie offers to him.

"Mmh. No. I've got it." Buck nods and Eddie watches. Fuck.

Buck's got this look of concentration that's similar to when he's researching stuff or trying for a helpful solution.

"Breathe Buck. Breathe."

And Buck is but- he relaxes at Eddie's voice in front of him.

"You're the strongest person I know." Eddie tells him.

Buck glows at that damn praise.

He's coming forward to kiss him.

Their foreheads are sticking with sweat as he continues on.

"You're the strongest person I know too Eddie. I mean it." 

Then buck's taking Eddie in his hand and guiding him in.

It's slow and Eddie is looking for any signs, discomfort, or, want.

More of the latter are shown.

Buck's nose is on him.

They're going slow at buck's pace and Eddie's going mad in a good way. God. This is just-

Buck's going back and forth taking a bit more before leaving.

Eddie's hands are on him but not guiding, demanding, pushing.

"Fuck Eddie." Buck sighs.

Eddie moans in agreement. Yes.

"Come in me. I wanna feel you." Buck says. It's incredibly hot.

Buck's around him. On him. All that Eddie feels over the sheets underneath them both.

Buck's biting Eddie's lip with a cry of 'please' but Eddie can't hear all of it past his ears.

Then Buck's hands are over Eddie's egging him on. Eddie pulls buck down on his dick and comes while still fucking buck.

Buck's around him, tight.

Then he feels as Buck jolts and chases his own orgasm. Eddie does his best to help with his own crashing down on him.

Buck's got the rest as Eddie's face is stuck to his chest.

They stay there with buck over Eddie being held up and grabbing Eddie's shoulders.

"Did?"

"Oh."

"Are you okay?" Eddie asks.

"Yes. I'm good. I came. And- I think I get why people say it's hard to describe sometimes."

Eddie looks up at him. His own hair is a fluffy mess much like Buck's own must be now.

"So- I was thinking we could start towards the other direction, pretty soon." Eddie said.

"Me topping?"

"Yeah. You said something about my ass." Eddie raised his brow.

"Oh. It's on. But- we're definitely not stopping doing this though." Buck said, eyeing down at where they were currently still linked.

Eddie was growing soft inside him. Buck felt come and lube.

"You up for another go?" Eddie asked. He wasn't even back to being fully hard himself yet.

"Oh yeah. Round two." Buck nodded with a laugh.

"Gimme a second. You're barely starting to get back up too."

Buck was half hard between them where he'd come.

Buck fell into a laughing fit.

"Hmm?"

"All our planning. And this-"

"When you know, you know. It just felt right." Eddie nodded.

Then they moved to let buck get more stable on the bed. 

Eddie was behind him and-

Buck was really into the position.

Eddie fucked him into the mattress and he may have scratched Eddie's ass in return as he urged him on harder.

"I'm sorry," Buck told him.

"It's but that bad." Eddie didn't mention how he'd had similar. "I'm sorry about your back."

"My what?" Buck asked.

Eddie ran his hand over the freshly forming hickey.

Oh!

"You didn't notice?" Eddie asked.

He noticed his ass getting clawed as he fucked Buck.

"I- uh. Endorphins?" Buck shrugged and touched it. 

Or at least he tried to.

"We- we should patch each other up. If we don't- it's gonna be awkward when we change at the station." Buck said.

"It'll be awkward either way. But you're right. Don't want to bled through my boxer briefs. And you wear some light shirts." Eddie agreed with him. 

They took a shower, again, and changed the sheets after.

Eddie fell asleep spooning Buck. Buck was his big little spoon. They liked it that way.

Later Eddie would give it a try. He was looking forward to it.

If it was good for Buck then it would probably be good for him. And he trusted Buck just as much as he knew Buck trusted him.

They drifted off to sleep.

Their stressful day was long gone.

  
  



End file.
